


Dark Mists

by RaphaelsDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Elizabethan/Shakespearean Sonnet, Gen, Imprisonment, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelsDaughter/pseuds/RaphaelsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original sonnet inspired by my thoughts on Sirius Black in Azkaban.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Mists

**Author's Note:**

> Original sonnet inspired by my thoughts on Sirius Black in Azkaban.

The frigid, stale air causes me to wince;  
As my gaze sharpens and awareness fills  
I curl against the bars to ward off chills –  
Preferring them to stone walls filled with dints.

Secluded, woe spreads in cheer's absence since  
Deserted; calling dark, cloaked demons. Wills  
Are broken, but before my body stills  
Mine will not – my soul will last for a rinse.

I will endure so to tear from these crags  
And thrashing waves to the reality  
I had known. How I yearn for the years when  
I was pure and my cousins were not hags  
Bent on ensuring my fatality.  
Oh, liberation from here; the joy then..


End file.
